


Teacher's Pet

by Aurora Danvers (Shadowed_Aurora)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bratting, Dom/sub, F/F, Humiliation, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Professors, Punishment, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Aurora/pseuds/Aurora%20Danvers
Summary: Carol Danvers is a unruly college student. Natasha Romanoff is a professor. Carol tries to push every boundary she can. Natasha doesn't let Carol get away with anything.





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Acknowledgement: Ideas pulled from the strapchat! Special thanks to @agentnatasharomanov, @shadowsinwinter, and Viv for specific contributions (please tell me if missed anyone).

It was a few weeks into the semester, and Carol hadn't bothered to show up to class yet. It wasn't like it was a hard course to pass: read some SparkNotes and write a few essays on some old, crusty Russian novels. Not to mention the class was so early. It should be illegal to have classes at 10am.

This morning, she finally dragged herself out of bed and even managed to walk into the classroom a few minutes early. She deserved a medal for her punctuality. And that's when she saw a beautiful woman talking to one of the guys in the class. Not a girl. A woman. With blonde hair pulled back into a perfect, strict bun. And stunning green eyes, hidden behide sharp glasses. She was sitting in a chair that she had pulled up to a guy's desk, leaning back comfortably, legs crossed.

Carol admired how her pants hugged all her curves perfectly--the woman must have had wealthy parents because the pinstriped blazer she was wearing was definitely tailored. For a moment, Carol wondered if she had shown up on a presentation day, for a student to be so well-dressed. She shrugged it off as she slid into the desk on the other side of the woman. She still had a few minutes before class started. This was her chance.

The woman immediately shifted her attention to Carol. Good. It wasn't like that guy had anything interesting to offer her. Carol put on a confident smirk, "I've never seen you around campus before…"

"Well, I'm always in this class." The woman replied smoothly. There was a curious spark in her eyes still as she studied Carol, but Carol didn't let it throw off her game.

"Maybe I should come more often then," Carol leaned forward on the desk, getting a little closer to the woman, who in turn leaned in slightly. Carol thought for a moment that she may just have her.

"You should," she stood up, her face only inches from Carol's for just a moment before she was standing above her. Carol had to lean back to look up at her. "You definitely should. Considering I'm the professor." The woman--the professor walked back to her desk, calling the class to attention, right on time.

Carol sat there, completely stunned. That was the professor? That gorgeous human being was a professor? She couldn't be that old. Now that she looked, Carol could see the confidence that she carried herself with. But damn. This was Professor--she opened her phone and look up her class schedule again--Professor Romanoff. She had expected some crusty old man. Not this gorgeous woman, all sharp curves and mischievous eyes.

Carol googled the professor's name, dying to know more. Natasha Romanoff. Born in Russia? Carol looked up from her phone to listen to the woman's voice. No hint of a Russian accent. Professor Romanoff caught her looking, and raised an eyebrow at her without faltering in her lecture about...well about something Russian and literature Carol assumed, she hadn't been listening. Carol smiled at her, completely unabashed that she had been caught, then she just as brazenly looked back down at her phone to learn more. This was the real subject she wanted to study.

Professor Romanoff had a PhD in Russian literature. Written numerous papers on--Carol actually gasped--sexuality and conquest in late 19th and 20th century Russian literature. She felt her interest piqued as her core clenched appreciatively at the ideas running through her head.

"Ms. Danvers?" Carol immediately looked up to see Professor Romanoff standing in front of her desk. With a very clear view of Carol's phone screen, which was currently showing a bit of text and a large, obvious picture of her professor's face on it.

"Yes, professor?" Carol answered sweetly, making no move to hide her phone. She was already caught. May as well make it worth it. She didn't shrink from the disapproving stare. But she also didn't fail to notice the slight twitch in her professor's eye when she called her by her title.

"No phones allowed. I find they are a distraction," Natasha's lips held the hint of a smile, even though she was glaring.

"Very distracting." Carol agreed, picking up her phone, screen still turned on with her professor's face on it, and slid it down her shirt until it was wedged in her bra. All without breaking eye contact. She could see Professor's Romanoff's eyes widen slightly, but she made no comment on it. She just nodded and went back to lecturing. Carol liked this game.

Carol spent the rest of the class staring at Professor Romanoff. She loved watching her walk around in her heels, the way her pants accentuated her ass so that when she walked, Carol could see each movement clearly. She also enjoyed listening to her professor's voice. She could make the dryest passage sound smooth and sultry, just by reading it aloud with her perfect lips. But Carol's favorite part was watching how her professor dominated the room. Everyone was afraid of her. Especially the guys. They stuttered every time they were called on. They tried to sound intelligent by using big words that they didn't know the meaning of. And the whole time, Natasha just had that small smile. What others would interpret as encouraging, Carol knew that her professor was well aware of her effect on the students. And enjoyed every minute of it.

"Your second set of essays are due next week," Professor Romanoff was wrapping up the lecture. "Remember that I know what SparkNotes will tell you about War and Peace. And it won't even get you a B. So no one should try that this time." Carol smiled to herself, liking how the threat sounded in her professor's falsely innocent voice. She knew Natasha would make good on the promise.

Carol got up to leave with the rest of the class. "Ms. Danvers? A word please?" Carol pretended that her stomach dropped from excitement, that she wasn't afraid of her professor like the rest of the class. 

She walked up to Professor Romanoff's desk as the students filed out. She was busy collecting her papers, and didn't look up at Carol. So Carol waited her out. She didn't let any of her nerves show. Didn't fall for the bait to talk first or let her body sway or her hands fret. Natasha's smile only grew as Carol held her ground.

Finally, she looked up to acknowledge her. "You're weeks behind."

Carol shrugged, "I'll catch up."

Natasha's eyebrows raised. "You've already missed one essay. And somehow I doubt you're prepared for the second one."

"Guess I'll need some extra attention then. You have office hours?" Carol knew she was treading into dangerous waters. But she refused to break eye contact with her professor. Not that it was torture, staring into those intelligent, green eyes.

"You sure you can handle that?" Natasha's voice was quiet, deadly.

Carol swallowed, taking a moment to drink in the intensity of the moment. "I'm a great student, when properly motivated." She smiled.

Carol forgot how to breathe when Natasha returned her grin, "I can believe that. Meet me at my office tomorrow at 6." She leaned forward and plucked the phone out of Carol's shirt, sliding it out of her bra. Natasha handed it back to Carol, who was glued to the spot in shock and arousal. "You clearly know how to look up where to find me."

Carol took the phone, brain still short circuiting, unable to even think of a response before Natasha was brushing past her. But before she left, she paused long enough to whisper in Carol's ear, "Don't be late. Or there will be consequences."

Needless to say, Carol had to show up late now. She needed to know what consequences looked like.


	2. Office Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol shows up for office hours, but may push things a bit too far...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a bit of a rush and sleep deprived, so hope this is not too bad...

Carol carefully picked out her outfit. Short pleated skirt, probably too short, and a loose blouse that definitely dipped too low with how many buttons she didn't do. Especially when she wore the push up bra. She split her blonde hair into two braids. Surveying herself in the mirror, she smirked. She looked sinfully adorable.

She practically skipped down the halls, knowing many eyes followed her. She checked the time on her phone to make sure it was the right moment. 6:07. Perfect. She kept her phone out, staring down at the screen, opening Facebook as she casually strolled into Professor Romanoff's office, without knocking.

She felt Natasha's gaze on her immediately as she walked in, but Carol didn't look up from her phone. She made it to the chair across from the huge, blackwood desk and flopped into it, eyes still on her phone.

"Stand up," Natasha's voice was dark.

Carol blinked, surprised that Professor Romanoff cracked first. But when she finally tore her eyes away from her phone to see the older woman's fiery gaze, Carol wondered if she had pushed too many buttons, too far, at once. 

"Stand up," Natasha repeated, eyes capturing Carol's. "Only good girls get to sit."

Carol visisbly swallowed as she stood, phone hanging limply in her hand.

"Better," Natasha stood coming around to the front of the desk, only inches from Carol. She held out her hand, "Phone, now." Carol complied, handing off her phone, which Natasha aside set on her desk.

"I told you not to be late." Natasha scolded.  
Carol's core clenched at the raw combination of fury and lust radiating in the green eyes boring into hers.

"I--I got--"

"No," Natasha put a finger on Carol's lips. "You don't get to talk, unless I give you permission. Or I ask you a question. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, professor." Carol was taken aback by the sheer power of the woman standing in front of her. All of Carol's toying and games were child's play compared to web this woman was weaving.

"Good." Natasha's eyes darkened at the last word. "Now, I told you there would be consequences if you were late. And you were. And look at what you're wearing," Natasha tsked. Carol couldn't hold eye contact with her anymore, a flush taking over her cheeks.

Natasha's hand came under Carol's chin, making her look back up. "Are you trying to tease me, Ms. Danvers? Like you were during my class?" Natasha's lips were hovering over Carol's, so close Carol could feel her breath. The grip on her chin tightened. "I asked you a question."

"Y--yes professor." Carol whimpered. She could feel heat coiling at her core. She saw a flash of lust reflected in Natasha's eyes. She was just as turned on as Carol.

Natasha brought her lips to Carol's ear, just barely brushing her cheek in the process. "Such a dirty girl. You want me to punish you, don't you?" Carol hesitated again, which was a mistake. Natasha's hand suddenly wrapped around one of her braid's and tugged. "You like pain, darling?"

"I--" Carol didn't know what to say. She tried to turn into Natasha, but the hand in her hair kept her in place. 

She heard Natasha's chuckle, "What's wrong, dirty girl? Can't admit you're a pain slut out loud? Your outfit is clearly screaming it." The hand left her hair, and Carol turned in time to see Natasha close the office door. And lock it. "The little skirt is just begging me to take you over my knee and spank you until you have tears streaming down your flushed cheeks." Carol's breathing was fast now. She just stared at Natasha, licking her lips, silently begging for her to actually go through with it.

Natasha didn't need any more prompting than that. "On your knees, now, slut." Carol listened immediately, ignoring how the cold, hardwood bit into her knees.

Natasha walked toward her, reaching one hand out to rest on the top of Carol's head. "Good girl," she cooed, and Carol felt herself clenching at the praise. She usually liked getting a rise out of people. She didn't realize she would also like the results of complying.

The contact only lasted for a moment before Natasha went to the desk, leaning against the front of it. Carol, who was facing the door when she kneeled, looked over at Natasha behind her. The professor was watching her with a smirk before grabbing something off her desk. "I had a feeling you were going to test me, Ms. Danvers. So I came prepared. If you take your punishment well, I may be inclined to reward you. But that will be up to me."

She held out her hand to Carol, and she saw that it was a key. Carol went to stand, but Natasha stopped her, "No, dirty girl. Stay on your knees."

Carol pivoted around to face Natasha, taking the proffered key. Professor Romanoff smirked and used her chin to indicate the locked drawer at the bottom of one of the bookshelves. Carol looked back, trying to figure out how she was going to get over there without standing. Natasha saw her confusion. "Crawl." Carol shivered at Natasha's dark tone.

Carol got down on her hands, carefully making her way over. The floor was unforgiving on her knees. So she made sure to get Professor Romanoff back by making sure she had a very clear view of Carol's ass under the skirt as she went. It also would've been a great view of her panties, if Carol had bothered to put any on. She heard an audible gasp behind her when her professor noticed that. Carol smirked and continued to swing her hips as she crawled over to the drawer, pausing to lift the key to the lock.

Carol didn't know why she decided to do it, maybe she had a death wish, but she dropped the key. "Oops, let me just..." She bent down even lower on her front, ass in the air.

She didn't even have to fake search for the key before she heard the first smack. She yelped, her knees protesting as she tried to adjust quickly. Natasha's one hand was on the back of her neck, keeping her down, while the other raining blows on her ass. "I gave you a chance, Ms. Danvers." Carol whimpered as she tried to escape Natasha's hand. "But clearly you can't wait to be punished." She ended with a particularly hard hit, to which Carol groaned aloud. She yanked Carol's torso back up using her braids. "I like these," Natasha smirked, ignoring Carol's flushed face and panting breaths. "It's like a leash. And you definitely need a leash, naughty girl."

Carol tried to ignore the wetness she could feel leaking down her thighs and the throbbing of her clit, begging for attention. Instead she kept steady on her hands and knees, back arched slightly at the tension Natasha kept with the hand tangled in her hair.

"Are you going to take your punishment now, like a good girl?" Natasha asked sweetly. Like she hadn't just made Carol's ass burn with the palm of her hand.

"That wasn't it? There's more?" Carol groaned.

One side of Natasha's mouth twitched into a smirk, "Danvers, you have been disobeying and teasing me every moment you can. I'm not letting you off after some light spanking." Light? Carol wanted to roll her eyes, but knew that wouldn't help the situation. 

Natasha's eyes went soft for a moment, and she leaned in to hover above Carol's lips. "If it ever gets to be too much, darling, say 'yellow' for me to slow down and 'red' for me to stop immediately. Understood?"

"Yes, professor." Carol felt a little better knowing she had an out if she needed it.

Natasha crossed the distance between them, capturing Carol's lips in a rough, passionate kiss. She pulled back quickly, as soon as the first moan left Carol's mouth. "Good girl. Now. Pick up the key."

Carol did as she asked and opened the drawer to see an assortment of toys. A leather strap, whip, riding crop, various vibrators, anal plugs, nipple clamps, gags, blindfolds...

"Holy shit..." Carol sat back as she took in the multitude of implements.

Natasha chuckled, still crouched next to her. "I don't allow that kind of language in my office, darling."

Carol wrenched her eyes away from the drawer to look back at Natasha, "Sorry, professor."

Natasha hummed in approval. "Now, pick three things for your punishment."

Carol turned wide eyes back to the drawer. What should she even pick? She looked back at Natasha, who was watching her patiently, but not giving anything away, if she had any preferences. Carol wasn't sure what to do, but she would have to make a decision quickly. She imagined that she had already wore her professor's patience thin, with all of her bratting.


	3. Carol's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol gets her punishment from Natasha for pushing her buttons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the strapchat for the ideas again!!
> 
> Warnings: spanking (paddling), gagging, verbal humiliation, oral, vaginal , and anal fingering

"I said three," Natasha scowled as Carol proudly held out the paddle and the leather cuffs.

"I choose your fingers as the third," Carol smiled sweetly, knowing full well what she was doing.

Natasha's primal side wanted to growl at her words. But her dominant side wanted to paint Carol's ass red with strikes for being so forward. For not quite listening to the instructions she was given. The girl was supposed to be picking out her punishment, not flirting with Natasha's wild side. But Natasha was experienced. She knew the solution. "Fine. I'll use my fingers. But I'm going to put them in all three of your holes and you're going to like it, dirty girl." She was rewarded by Carol's small gasp and the lust reflected on her wide eyes.

Natasha took the toys, then went back to her desk to retrieve the last item she was going to use. When she came back to Carol with a collar in hand, she could see her excitement. And trepidation. "Have you done this before, darling?" Natasha crouched down to Carol's level.

"A bit. But not from the bottom." Carol admitted.

Natasha smiled encouragingly, "You are quite the handful. But trust me, I'll take good care of you." She leaned forward again to press her lips to Carol's, starting slow and soft until Carol impatiently pushed into her, trying to deepen it. Natasha pulled away, her hand wrapping around the column of Carol's neck to keep her from following. Carol whined but Natasha just gave her a dry look, waiting for Carol to stop pressing against her. She did, eventually, with a pout. 

Natasha leaned in for another kiss, just brushing her lips barely over Carol's. She felt Carol's breathing hitch. Natasha's lips quirked into a smirk, loving the effect she was having on her. She carefully ran her tongue over Carol's trembling lips, then nipped the bottom one. Carol closed her eyes with a groan, but didn't push against the hand at her neck. "Good girl," Natasha said, his lips pressed against Carol's so that the words made both their mouths move.

She pulled back, and Carol whined again, her lips parted, waiting for Natasha to capture them again, but she didn't push against her. Her hazel eyes shot open when Natasha replaced the hand on her neck with the leather collar. "This is to remind you of your place, little girl." She gave the collar a few tugs to check it was secure. Carol's core clenched at the sensation.

Natasha helped her to her feet, then turned her around, so Carol's back was to Natasha's front. She held Carol's hips in place so her ass was slotted against Natasha's mound, and grabbed the cuffs off the desk. She tightened her arm briefly, a warning before removing it from Carol's waist. She stayed put, at least for now. Natasha ran her hand down the length of Carol's arm, tightening her grip as she went, ending at Carol's wrist. Carol pressed into her at the sensation. Natasha smirked, fastening the first cuff. She mimicked the movement on her other arm, sliding her hand down to Carol’s wrist. Carol moaned, trying to press back into her more, her head falling back on Natasha’s shoulder. Natasha brought her lips to Carol’s neck, trailing kisses up to Carol’s ear while her hands finished securing the second cuff on her wrist. Natasha chuckled, “Are you trying to get out of your punishment, pretty girl, by being so sweet now?” Natasha nipped at Carol’s ear.

“I'd never _dream_ of doing that, professor,” Carol’s voice was completely breathless. Natasha didn’t fail to notice the smile Carol was fighting. 

Natasha scraped her teeth down Carol’s neck, pulling Carol’s hands tight against herself using her cuffed wrists, tightening her hold on her as Carol arched at the stinging pain. “Lying is a bad idea,” Nataha’s muscles twitched at Carol’s whimper. She chuckled against the skin at Carol’s shoulder, the blouse easily falling to the side with how many buttons Carol had undone. It gave Natasha quite the view, watching Carol’s breasts rise and fall with the panting breaths she was taking. “You can’t fool me, little girl. You’ve pushed me every chance you've had." She ran her hand from Carol's collarbone, pressing into the exposed swell of her breast, nearly taking another button with it, down to slide over her skirt. There wasn't much skirt for Natasha to stroke before she found the wetness at Carol's thighs. "And you seem to be enjoying this very much. No, I don't think you want to get out of your punishment at all."

She moved suddenly, grabbing the cuffs and dragging Carol over to the desk. She hooked them to the metal ring conveniently attached on the other side, making Carol stretch across the length of the desk and onto the papers there. Natasha ran a hand down Carol's back, admiring how Carol had to be on her toes to reach all the way across, with the desk digging her hips...just too high to give any relief. "Don't you dare ruin a single paper on my desk, naughty girl. You're going to have to stay very still during your punishment."

"Yes, profess--ow!" Carol yelped at Natasha brought the paddle down on her bare ass. She didn't even need to lift the skirt to have a clear shot, when Carol was bent over.

"How was that, pretty girl?" Natasha used one of Carol's braids to force her head to look up at her.

"Uh...loud. Can we really do this in your--"

Natasha brought the paddle down again. Harder and thus, louder. Carol jolted into the desk out of surprise, then moaned when it only cut into her hips more. "I can do whatever I damn well please in this office, Ms. Danvers. If you think I'm going to let you out of your punishment because you're shy," she hit Carol again, "then you misjudged me." She hit Carol's other cheek. "But I think you like it. You want someone to hear us." She added a particularly hard hit, that made Carol groan. "Because you chose this paddle, dirty girl." Natasha hit her twice in quick succession, startling her on the second whack. Carol came up higher on her toes, crinkling some papers. "What did I say about ruining the papers on my desk?" Natasha went silent then, focusing on giving Carol blow after blow with the paddle. She was enthralled by the view, the skirt hiding nothing so she was able to see Carol's core clench with every hit. 

She kept a hand on Carol's back, trying to keep her still, but Carol kept twitching at the hits, especially as time went on. But oh how Natasha loved the noises that she made. She could tell the girl was trying to keep quiet at first. But that had only lasted so long as Natasha brought the paddle down over and over until Carol yelped with every strike.

After one particularly hard hit, Carol nearly jumped into the desk. Natasha had to hold back a laugh. One of Carol's knees was up, the other foot hanging down barely able to touch the ground. The papers on her desk were surely ruined now, but she didn't care. The view of Carol almost crouching on her desk, bare pussy exposed to her, was driving her wild.

"You want up on my desk?" Natasha helped Carol so she was spread across it. Arms still bound on one side, stretched out to sit on her knees at the other.

She moved around to Carol's face, shoving one finger into her mouth. "Suck." Carol did, working her mouth down Natasha's finger and back up. Natasha hummed, "Such a good, dirty girl." Carol squirmed at the praise and Natasha used her free hand to rake her nails down Carol's sensitive ass and thighs. Carol moaned around Natasha's fingers and she added another, which Carol took eagerly.

"Very good," Natasha moved so that she was in front of Carol, watching her take her fingers. Carol slowed her pace, adding her tongue to run the length of Natasha's fingers while she sucked. She was rewarded by the lust-blown eyes of her professor widening slightly. "Can you gag for me, pretty girl?" Natasha asked as she added a third finger. Carol took them as deep as she could, arms trembling while she held herself steady until she gagged. Natasha pulled her fingers back immediately, using both hands to grab Carol's braids, holding her fast as she brought her mouth down to hers.

The kiss was rough at first, but moved to something deeper, something sweeter. Carol found herself leaning forward wanting more once Natasha pulled back. Natasha noticed, her lips quirking into a smirk, "You're still a greedy girl. But I can't fix everything in one day." She came back in for a quick, chaste kiss before walking towards Carol's ass. "You ready, darling?"

Carol nodded, already breathing hard. Natasha ran her hands up and down Carol's still burning ass, alternating between her soft fingers and stinging nails. Carol arched like a cat. That was when Natasha plunged in two fingers to Carol's dripping core. She set up a slow, torturous pace as Carol moaned, pushing back to try and fuck herself on Natasha's fingers more. She could oblige that. Natasha added a third finger, curling them up as she thrusted faster.

Carol's shyness was forgotten as she continued to moan, her hips humping the air desperately. "Your pussy is dripping on my desk, dirty girl. So desperate. Do you want to come?" Natasha asked as she slowed her pace again, focusing on going hard and deep.

"Yes, please!" Carol gasped.

Natasha stopped suddenly, pulling her fingers out. "Your punishment isn't quite over yet. And only good girls get to come." Carol whined and Natasha let herself smile, still positioned behind her. "I told you I was going to fuck all your holes."

Natasha leaned over Carol, pressing her fully clothed front to Carol's exposed ass kneeling on the desk. She could feel Carol's heavy breaths as she opened the top desk drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. She squirted some onto her fingers pressing lightly around Carol's exposed bud. She felt the muscles tighten under her. 

Instead of pressing forward, she wrapped her other arm around Carol's hip and found her clit, rubbing slow circles. Carol whimpered, pressing back against Natasha again. She placed a light kiss on one of her red ass cheeks, "You have your safewords. But I think you're going to like this." Carol wiggled her ass slightly in response, inviting Natasha to continue. She pressed her slick finger against Carol again until it slid inside, stretching her. Carol let out a throaty moan as Natasha continued to stroke her clit while Carol adjusted. "Good girl." She felt Carol clench around her and almost swore at how good it felt.

She pulled her finger out almost all the way, before slowly pressing back in again, stretching her more. She sped up as Carol leaned into her, spurred on by her moans and whimpers. She could feel Carol dripping onto her other hand as she continued to toy with her clit. "Good girl. Are you going to come with my finger in your ass?" Natasha was now thrusting fairly hard, Carol's tight passage adjusting to the intrusion. Carol nodded in answer. But Natasha wanted more.

"Say it, and then I'll let you come." She slowed down her fingers on Carol's clit, making sure her orgasm was just out of reach. Carol whined, her legs shaking. It was beautiful, the view that Natasha had. With Carol dripping and spread out across her desk, whimpering at what she was doing to her with her fingers.

"I want to come," Carol whimpered.

"With what?" Natasha carefully added a second finger, slowly stretching her as she waited for her response.

"Your--your fingers in my ass." Carol stuttered out.

Natasha smirked, "Dirty girl." She used the hand toying with Carol's clit to pull back and slap her there instead. Carol yelped, clenching around Natasha's two fingers again. "You can come," she went back to stroking Carol's swollen bud, overstimulating her sensitive clit while pumping her fingers in and out of her ass. 

Carol came with a loud moan, the pressure of her previously denied orgasms erupting all at once. She arched, trying to pull away from Natasha's intense fingers, only to be reminded her hands were bound to the table. Remembering the restraints somehow renewed her orgasm, until she found herself groaning and thrusting her hips into Natasha's fingers. She heard a moan behind her, just as she started to come down, and felt the Natasha finally let up. As soon as she did, she was at Carol's head in an instant. "You really needed that, huh, pretty girl?" Natasha smiled at Carol's flushed cheeks and ragged breathing.

Carol could only manage a nod. She looked up to see Natasha using a rag to clean off one hand, with the other fingers in her mouth. "You taste so sweet, Ms. Danvers." Carol's lips parted, already turned on again and ready for more. Her body wasn't though. She felt like she'd run a marathon.

Natasha unhooked her and helped her off the desk. Instead of sending her out right away, like Carol expected, she say down in the plush chair on the side of the room and motioned for Carol to join her. That's how she ended up curled up on her professor's lap, like some giant cat, almost purring as Natasha ran her fingers through her hair and down her body in soft, reassuring strokes.

Carol had nearly fell asleep by the time Natasha spoke again. "Skip the essays. But next week, I want you to give the lecture on Anna Karenina. Does that sound fair?"

Carol curled up closer to the professor, enjoying her warmth. "Mmhmm." She agreed quietly.

"Good girl," Natasha kissed Carol's head and Carol decided she was in heaven. And that she really did like Professor Romanoff's consequences. She planned to attend many more office hours this semester.


	4. Class Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol gives her presentation, but just gets herself into more trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: very rough sex, choking/gagging,

Carol walked into the classroom, the epitome of confidence. She was very sure of herself. Very sure that Professor Romanoff was going to punish her so hard that she would be sore for days.

She had gone back to her professor's office hours over the past two weeks. It was there that she learned a few things. Natasha was harsh, but fair. If she said that Carol wasn't allowed to come, then she had to hold her orgasm back. Or beg for permission. Otherwise, she had to deal with the consequences. And Professor Romanoff was an expert at making consequences painful, in the most pleasurable way. Carol had learned that nipple clamps hurt, that whips could have both a pleasurable sting or a wicked bite--depending on how it was wielded, and that being tied down to a vibrator on its lowest setting for two hours was the true definition of hell.

But the most important thing that Carol had learned was where Natasha stored extra clothes. For emergencies. Like when Carol had pressed her core against her pinstripe pantsuit, grinding her hips on Natasha's thigh until she had come. Not that Carol was usually that sensitive. She blamed the combination of the way Natasha had watched her with feigned disinterest and the way her strong fingers had pinched Carol's nipples, guiding Carol to slide up and down her thigh with sharp, delicious tugs. Which, needless to say, ruined her professor's pristine suit. She couldn't be seen walking down the university's halls with a huge white stain down her thigh.

The day before her presentation to the class, Carol had snuck into Natasha's office and borrowed some of those emergency clothes. She needed to dress the part if she was going to teach the class. But she had made a few modifications. Like not wearing a button down under the plunging blazer. Wearing her hair up in a bun, like Professor Romanoff did every class, but putting it up messily. More of a just-fucked look than professional. And of course, she couldn't forget the glasses she had bought that looked just close enough to Natasha's.

The look on her professor's face had been absolutely priceless when she walked in. She didn't give Natasha much time to drink her in before class had to start. And Carol had walked confidently up to the front to start it. She had actually read the book. She actually had a lecture planned. She didn't want to give any reason for Natasha to stop her. To get a reprieve. So she had prepared. 

But God, she hadn't prepared for the dark look in Natasha's eyes as Carol paced in front of the class, lecturing on love and lust and society's inability to accept women's sexuality. Carol was starting to understand why Natasha spanked her often after lecture for teasing her from her desk. It was distracting to watch the lust consume Natasha's gaze, the way that she shifted in her seat, how her legs opened slightly. And that was when Carol had actually faltered in her lecture, seeing the outline of something in Natasha's pants and that--that was enough to make her brain short circuit. Natasha was packing. She still hadn't used a strapon on her yet, but Carol knew that she owned multiple. Multiple in her office at the university. God only knew how much more she had at her own place...

Carol was proud that she made it through the lecture. It got to the point where she wouldn't look at Natasha anymore. She could handle the class as long as she didn't think about that toy between her professor's legs, promising her an exciting conclusion to the class. If she could just get there.

Finally the class was filing out. Carol felt the initial confidence she had when she walked in start to dwindle with each student that walked out the door. Natasha's gaze was absolutely dangerous. It had gone beyond just lust while Carol had been avoiding looking at her. And now, seeing her Professor staring her down, leaning back in the chair, legs spread, strap straining against her pants...Carol decided maybe she shouldn't be the last one in the room. She went to leave, but Natasha stopped her, her voice holding all the warning that Carol needed, "Ms. Danvers."

Carol froze as the last student scurried out, also hearing the threat in the professor's low tone. Carol swallowed, turning to face Natasha. "Yea, Professor?" She tried to say it sweetly, but the effect was lost when her voice went up an octave on the last word. Natasha's lips spread into a predatory smirk as she stood, walking to the door, her heels clicking on the floor the only sound until the door slammed shut.

Carol retreated a few steps as Natasha made her way back toward her. Natasha shook her head at Carol, making her pause. It was all she needed to catch up to her. She roughly turned Carol around grabbing her hair as she bent her over the nearest desk, pressing her body into her back.

"I had wore this hoping to reward you, babygirl." Carol gasped as she felt the outline of the strap pressing into her ass. She tried to wriggle her hips, but Natasha's hips were stronger, pinning hers down. Natasha's free hand undid the two buttons on the blazer, revealing Carol's completely bare chest. She hadn't even worn a bra under the jacket. Natasha tsked, "And then you had to go and dress like a whore." She grabbed Carol's exposed breast. "Using my own clothes no less." Carol was already panting, already soaked and ready for Natasha to take her with her strap. But she had a feeling that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"I just tried to dress like you profess--" Carol's breathlessly, sweet reply turn into a yelp and Natasha didn't even bother to let her finish, interrupting her by slapping Carol's exposed breasts, alternating between them both.

"You need to learn that it is a bad idea to tease me during this class, Ms. Danvers." Natasha growled in Carol's ear. She didn't let up, continuing to land blow after blow until Carol was whimpering, pressing her back against Natasha in an attempt to escape her hands. Natasha finally paused, the only sound in the room were Carol's harsh breaths. And a sudden clink of metal, like jewelery.

Carol whimpered again when Natasha's hand came into her view, nipple clamps draped over her reddened palms. "I did come prepared in case you decided to be bad."

"Please, professor." Carol tried begging, realizing that she may have gone a little too far, hoping to turn around so Natasha could see her puppy eyes. She wasn't allowing that though. Her hand came up to Carol's throat, fingers tightening in warning for Carol to keep still. 

Carol leaned her head back onto Natasha's shoulder, giving in, trying to submit now to minimize the consequences. She moaned when Natasha's fingers brushed over her left nipple, teasing with a light caress before she closed her fingers around it, rolling it lightly until Carol's hips thrust forward involuntarily. That's when she clamped the cold metal on her sensitive bud. Carol whined loudly, which only resulted in Natasha chuckling in her ear, "You should've thought about that before you decided to tease me all lecture, dirty girl."

She turned Carol around suddenly, using her hips to pin Carol against the desk again, but the strap now digging into Carol's mound instead of her ass. She let out an open mouthed moan, even before Natasha dropped her mouth to latch around Carol's right nipple, using her tongue to flick over the free bud, sucking it into her hot, wet mouth with harsh tugs until Carol was thrusting her hips into Natasha's in time with her pulls. As she went to pull away, she used her teeth to scrape over Carol's nipple before replacing the scraping sensation with the pinch of cool metal. 

Carol gasped, "Fuck!" Her eyes were closed, jacket falling off her shoulders and the chain between her breasts swaying with the weight of the metal, tugging her nipples down.

Natasha grabbed Carol's jaw harshly, fingers clamping over her mouth. "What have I told you about swearing, naughty girl?" Natasha's glare sent heat straight to Carol's core. "Get on your knees and use that filthy mouth on my strap." Carol didn't hesitate to get to her knees as Natasha released her, taking a step back to give her space as she undid her pants, letting them drop. She didn't fail to notice Carol's eyes glance at the closed door. "If you didn't want someone to walk in on us, maybe you should have thought about that too before being such a bad girl."

Carol no longer worried about the door, once she saw the black strap between her professor's legs. She looked up at Natasha, lips parted and cheeks flushed. Natasha was suddenly much happier that Carol's hair was in a messy bun. She grabbed the back of her head, wrapping her hand around the bun to guide her mouth forward. Natasha echoed the moan that Carol let out once her lips wrapped around the strap. But this was a punishment, so Natasha didn't take it easy on Carol, thrusting hard and deep until she met resistance at the back over her throat.

"I'm going to make you choke on my cock, dirty girl. Since you like having filthy things in your mouth." Natasha heard Carol's whimper, but she didn't pull away. Didn't indicate a safe word. So Natasha thrust deeper, moaning as she pushed past the resistance and into Carol's throat. She held herself there, watching Carol's eyes start to water as she looked up at her. As soon as she gagged, Natasha pulled back. "Very good, baby. Now is your pretty pussy ready to take my cock as well?"

Carol nodded. Natasha pressed her strap back between Carol's lips, not going as deep. She smiled down at her, "Use your words."

She could see Carol pout slightly at the purposely demeaning predicament. But she did as she was told, "I wan' 'ur co' in my 'ussy," she tried to mumble around the strap in her mouth.

"What was that?" Natasha asked as she started ruthlessly pounding Carol's mouth again. She made an effort to say it again, but it came out even more garbled as she choked on the strap in the process. Natasha let out a dark laugh, "Did you say you want my cock in your throat?" She pressed deeper and Carol gagged again and she pulled out. "Mmm, I love watching you do that."

"Please," Carol shifted on her knees, her core clenching around nothing, dripping and begging to be filled. 

"Please what? You want my cock?" Carol nodded. "In your ass?" Carol's eyes got huge. Natasha laughed, softer this time, "No, you're right dear. Your ass isn't quite ready for that." She grabbed Carol's neck, "Stand up." Carol did. "Take off your pants." Carol suddenly found herself nearly naked in the classroom, with only the blazer jacket still falling off her shoulders and the strappy heels on her feet. Natasha only raised her eyebrows at the fact that Carol hadn't been wearing panties under Natasha's dress pants. "Bend over that desk."

As soon as Natasha lined up the toy, Carol was already letting out a moan. But then she pushed in, hard, stretching her all at once, going down to the hilt. Carol yelped, but Natasha didn't even let her adjust. She just pulled out and thrust back in, grabbing Carol's hips and setting up a brutal, rough pace. One that had Carol coming immediately. One that she pounded Carol through. One that led to two and then three orgasms, the last of which Carol yelled through. Only then did she pull out and gather Carol into her lap on the ground in the middle of the deserted classroom.

Carol curled up there, completely content. She almost did notice when Natasha spoke, "Good lecture."

Carol let out a harsh laugh. "I would say that I should do that more often, but that took a lot of work. And I don't think I could survive doing this again anytime soon."

Natasha laughed. "You'd be surprised." She kissed the top of Carol's head.


End file.
